


If only you could see what I do

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, The summary says it all, They're Really in Love, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"Lena mentions she hates her stomach and Kara is just so shook and confused because Lena Luthor has a soft cute little belly. Kara then dedicates her time to telling Lena how beautiful she is (and she kisses her belly a few times)"





	If only you could see what I do

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for body image issues I guess? Also warning for a lot of soft supercorp.

****

When Kara had invited Lena to stay the night, she certainly hadn’t expected this. They’ve only been dating a couple of weeks, have been taking things slow, and all she’d been thinking was that she didn’t want Lena to leave, that she wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet.

But then Lena had pressed in close, and then they were kissing, and Kara certainly wasn’t going to complain about that.

She’s also not going to complain about the fact that Lena is now pulling her backwards, lips still attached, as they hit the edge of the bed. Lena goes first, shuffling herself up the bed, while Kara quickly follows suit, never breaking contact, until Lena is warm under her as they continue to kiss.

And Rao, is Lena a good kisser.

Why weren’t they doing this sooner? Why did it take her so long to ask Lena out? Because making out with Lena has quickly become her new favourite thing.

Kara’s hands move of their own accord, toying with the buttons of Lena’s shirt as Lena threads her own hands through her hair. When Lena makes no protest, Kara starts unbuttoning Lena’s blouse, anticipation thrumming through her, Lena so soft beneath her.

How did she get this lucky?

Hands fall from her hair the moment the last button is undone and Kara can tell instantly that something is wrong.

“Wait.”

Kara’s already pulling away, even as the word leaves Lena’s mouth.

“Sorry,” Kara says as she sits back, her knees straddling Lena’s thighs. She watches as Lena picks up the ends of her blouse and pulls them together across her stomach.

“Sorry,” Kara says again, already shifting her weight to one side in preparation of rolling off Lena, guilt settling in her stomach as she realises she’s pushed things too far.

Slow, they are taking things slow. And this is _definitely_ not slow.

“Stay,” Lena says, a hand shooting out to settle on Kara’s thigh, stopping her going further. “Please.”

Kara doesn’t miss the fact that Lena still has one hand across her stomach, shielding it from view.

She settles her weight gently back onto Lena, unsure what to do now.

So she waits.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says after a long pause. She looks guilty, and Kara hates that she’s made Lena feel this way.

“No, you don’t-“

Lena cuts her off. “Can I explain? Please? You did nothing wrong. It’s just…” She pauses and Kara just waits now, unsure where this is going. But she can tell Lena needs time to find the right words so she sits in silence.

“I don’t want you to be put off by what you see,” Lena finally says and Kara looks down at her still partially open shirt, not sure where she’s going with this.

“I’m not super skinny,” she continues. “I don’t have abs or a toned stomach. No matter what diet Lillian put me on, no matter how much exercise I did, I could never look how she wanted me to look, how the other girls at boarding school looked. So I just…I don’t want how I look to make you rethink your feelings for me.”

Just another thing to add to the list of things she hates about Lillian Luthor. Lena is beautiful, and she hates that her mother has made her feel otherwise.

“Lena-“

Lena huffs out a breath, cutting Kara off again. She’s clearly annoyed at herself and Kara wishes she knew how to make it better. “Sorry, no, that came out wrong, I know you’re not like that.” She pauses, collects herself again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I don’t particularly like the way I look, the way my body looks, and it just scared me, the fact that you’d be properly seeing me for the first time.”

Kara can tell that it’s taking a lot for Lena to admit this, and she’s so proud of her for it.

“Can I tell you something?”

Lena’s cheeks are red and she looks nervous, but she nods.

“That first day we met in your office, I’m honestly surprised I could string a sentence together, let alone have a proper conversation. You know how I get around pretty girls and you were the prettiest I’d ever seen.”

When Kara had finally gotten up the courage to ask Lena out a couple of weeks ago, it had involved a lot of stuttering, a sentence that ran for a full minute before Kara realised she should take a breath, and she’d tripped over her own feet.

Kara’s still surprised that Lena said yes after all of that.

So Lena definitely knows how much of a mess she can get around girls sometimes, especially with all the times Lena has managed to fluster her.

She really does like to flirt sometimes.

And Kara absolutely loves it, despite the fact that it makes it very difficult for her to form words.

“Kara-“

“I mean it. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just speaking the truth.” Kara leans forward so she’s hovering over Lena once more. “I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. I love your eyes.” She leans down and presses a kiss to Lena’s eyelid as her eyes flutter closed.

She’s never seen eyes quite like Lena’s before.

“I love your nose.”

Kara places a kiss there too and Lena’s nose scrunches up, only making her more adorable. She’s smiling now too, so Kara counts that as a win.

“I love your lips.”

She kisses them too of course, she’s not going to miss an opportunity to kiss Lena. Their first kiss had been spectacular, and so has every one since. The feeling of Lena’s lips against hers is something she knows she’ll never grow tired of.

She gets lost in the feeling of Lena’s lips against her own, and Lena pouts when she pulls away, which is almost enough for Kara to lean back down and kiss her again, but she was making a point.

“I love your jaw.”

She trails tiny kisses along Lena’s jaw, her skin so soft as Lena tilts her head to allow her better access.

“I love your arms.”

She trails kisses down an arm, over the fabric of the blouse she’s still half wearing.

“I love your hands too.”

She stops at Lena’s hand, picks it up between her own and places a delicate kiss to Lena’s knuckles.

Kara moves back up Lena’s body, to where she’d left off.

“I love your neck.”

Lena hums as Kara places even more kisses down her body.

Kara stops when she gets to Lena’s bra, and her cheeks are red as she says the next sentence, but there’s no point in trying to deny it, Lena’s caught her staring enough times.

“I love your boobs.”

She feels Lena laugh under her and Kara grins as she presses a kiss just above where bra meets skin.

She wants to take it off, but there’ll be time for that later.

Kara continues her descent, to where she’s pretty sure Lena is most self-conscious about. Her blouse is still mostly covering her stomach and Kara looks up at her in question.

“Can I?” she asks, hand hovering over her stomach.

Lena nods so Kara separates the material once more.

“I love your stomach,” she says, pressing a kiss to Lena’s soft belly.

“Kara,” Lena sighs, her super hearing catching it and she looks up to see Lena watching her, such love in her eyes that it stills Kara’s heart for a moment.

All of Lena really is beautiful, how could anyone think otherwise?

She presses another kiss to Lena’s stomach for good measure-and then a third, just because she can-before she continues down, freezing when she realises what _down_ means.

“I…uhhh…”

“Come here,” Lena says with a laugh as Kara’s cheeks grow red and Kara looks sheepish when their faces meet again. “I think I get the idea.”

“You are beautiful, inside and out, okay? You may not believe me but it’s true. You’re so kind, funny, gentle and smart. You’re absolutely gorgeous and I love everything about you.”

Lena looks up at her from the pillows below and she has that smile on her face, one she’s only ever seen directed at her, the one that Alex had pointed out to her and the one that had convinced Kara to ask her out in the first place.

It’s the look of someone in love and Kara knows she’s looking back at Lena exactly the same way.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Lena reaches up, brushes a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Lena smiles again.

“I mean it. Anytime you need me to kiss you to remind you how much I like you or how good you look, I’m your girl.”

This time Lena laughs and Kara grins too.

“Do you know what I would really like you to do right now?”

The playful look in Lena’s eyes has Kara weary, but mostly excited, about whatever she’s about to say. “What?”

“How about we even things up a bit and you take this off?” Lena asks, tugging at the end of Kara’s shirt. She turns serious. “Only if you wan-“

Kara doesn’t even let Lena finish her sentence, she _definitely_ wants to. She quickly pulls the shirt over her head and tosses it across the room, resulting in another laugh from Lena.

She’d do anything to hear Lena laugh.

“Better?”

“Much,” Lena grins, before her eyes drop down and her expression instantly changes again. Kara tries not to blush under the look Lena is now giving her as her eyes track over her almost naked chest.

Kara knows that look, knows exactly what’s on Lena’s mind right now, because it’s the same thing she feels when she looks at Lena.

Lena, who’s currently lying under her, still half naked, and looking at her like she never wants to look away again.

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, whatever you’re feeling, that’s exactly how I feel when I look at you.”

Lena looks startled, her eyes finding Kara’s once more. “Really?”

Kara smiles. “Really.”

“Come here,” Lena says, reaching out for Kara. She easily gets the idea and leans down so she’s hovering over Lena, a hand on either side of her to hold herself up.

“Hi,” Kara whispers, suddenly feeling like they’re in their own, intimate, little bubble. Nothing else matters but woman who’s beneath her right now.

“Hi,” Lena smiles, and she can tell that Lena is finally feeling relaxed again, and Kara’s glad she could help her feel that way.

Lena tilts her head up and Kara’s not one to turn down the opportunity to kiss Lena, so she crosses the last small gap between them for another kiss.

They kiss until they grow too tired and Kara would be happy to fall asleep as they are, warm and cuddled together, but Lena’s sleepy protests that they should get changed work and Kara finds a pair of pyjama’s for Lena to wear.

She’s sad about the fact that she’s no longer touching Lena, until Lena steps back into the bedroom and Kara sees how adorable she looks and Kara’s happy they took the time to get changed.

But she’s also happy when Lena crawls back into bed beside her and instantly presses close. She turns, slots herself against Kara, her back to Kara’s front, and Kara’s definitely not complaining about anything now.

Kara can’t help but snake her hand under Lena’s shirt to rest against her stomach, warm and soft beneath her hand.

Lena laughs quietly at the contact, leans into Kara more, and Kara takes that as permission to hold her closer. “Goodnight.”

Kara can hear the smile in Lena’s voice and she smiles too as she presses a kiss to the back on Lena’s neck, mostly getting a face full of hair.

But that doesn’t matter, all that matters is falling asleep, holding the woman she loves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit nervous about posting this one so I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
